1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a handle configured for connection to a leash for walking a pet such as a dog or cat.
More particularly, the invention relates to a handle of the above-described type with an integrated storage compartment for storing articles while walking the pet.
2. Background Art
One common leash includes an elongated flexible strap with a connector (e.g., a hook or buckle) at one end for connection to apparatus (e.g., a collar or harness) secured to a pet, and a loop at the other end for gripping by the user while walking the pet. A second common leash includes a cord that is spring-coiled into a rigid plastic housing, with the free end of the cord having a connector for connection to the collar or harness on the pet. One advantage of this second type of retractable leash is that the housing is typically provided with a formed handle or grip section that is preferred by some people as compared with gripping the flexible looped end of the strap leash.
Prior arrangements provide add-on or connected article storage capability for the strap type leash, such as in Sebastian, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,192; Conboy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,500; Carey, U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,067; and Saunders, U.S. Pat. No. D-492,454. Arrangements, such as in Edwards et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,717, provide add-on or connected storage capability for the retractable leash. Edwards et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,695 includes a refuse bag dispenser integrated in the rigid handle of a retractable leash. However, no prior arrangement includes a storage compartment that is integrated into a rigid handle configured for connection to a leash by a user. Additionally, no prior leash arrangement includes a rigid handle with an integrated compartment that is configured for general purpose storage of articles while walking a pet.